Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to a sheet conveyance apparatus in which a sheet is fed from a sheet support unit via a conveyance path and an image recording apparatus including the sheet conveyance apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There are known image recording apparatuses in which an image is recorded on a sheet conveyed via a conveyance path provided in a casing or housing body of the apparatus. Some of the image recording apparatuses include a sheet support unit supporting a plurality of sheets. An exemplary sheet support unit includes a support surface inclined to the direction of gravitational force, and guides a sheet obliquely downward toward the direction of gravitational force. Each sheet fed from the sheet support unit is separated from the sheets supported by the sheet support unit by use of a separation unit provided below the support surface, and then allowed to enter the conveyance path.
The sheets in various sizes such as A4 and A3 in accordance with Japanese Industrial Standards (JIS) can be used in the image recording apparatuses. In recent years, in addition to A4 sheet often used as office supplies in Japan, A3 sheet larger than A4 sheet is also used very often. Therefore, in order to extend the support surface of the sheet support unit, an extension tray is provided in some cases.